What Is That!
by PhAnToM PhIrE and TYBA
Summary: Kagome's in her time and one day the inu-tachi find a strange object! Whatever could it be? [one-shot humor]


HI people. Boredom reigns my mind again, and so this fic was produced. Short but that's all I came up with.  
  
Enjoy (hopefully).  
  
Disclaimer: ::kicks the disclaimer:: GOD DAMNIT THIS THING IS FOLLOWING ME EVERYWHERE   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
What is That?!?  
A Figment of Falcon's mind. . .  
  
Or a piece of shit. . .  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
One day Shippo skipped out of Kaede's house with his crayons and coloring book in hand. It was a fine morning and Kagome wasn't here.  
  
As he rounded the corner, trying to decided whether to bother Miroku or Inuyasha, he tripped and nearly landed face-down in something.  
  
"Ow!" Shippo cried. He looked up and saw the object.  
  
It looked very odd.  
  
So he decided to examine it.  
  
He got up and circled the object, tilting his head to see it better.  
  
"Sango! Sango, come here!"  
  
"What Shippo?" Sango came striding over, hefting her boomerang on her back. "What's the problem?"  
  
"Look at this thing I found!" Shippo pointed proudly at the object.  
  
"Shippo, where did you find it?" Sango knelt next to Shippo, placing her boomerang on the ground and staring at the object.  
  
"It was here when I came around out of Kaede's hut. . ."  
  
Shippo circled the object once more and poked it.  
  
The object shuddered in response and seemed to deflate.  
  
Sango reared back and stared at the object.  
  
"Don't touch it Shippo! You don't know where it's been."  
  
"But I want to find out what it is!" Shippo pouted.  
  
"Hmm. . ." Sango prodded the object's edge and quickly withdrew her finger as it made an odd noise. "It could be poisonous. . ."  
  
"Maybe it's a mushroom?" Shippo asked.  
  
Sango studied the thing. "No, mushrooms aren't fuzzy."  
  
They both eyed the object.  
  
"Houshi-sama!" Sango called. "Come here!"  
  
Miroku strolled over leisurely and glanced at the two. "Good day Lady Sango. . ."  
  
WHAM.  
  
The ground came rushing up to meet Miroku's head as Sango hit him deftly with her boomerang.  
  
"I believe the question came from my mouth, not my ass, houshi!"  
  
With difficulty Miroku sat up and looked over Shippo's shoulder at the object.  
  
"What IS that?" Miroku stared at the object.  
  
"That's what we're trying to find out."  
  
"Look what happens when you touch it!" Shippo prodded the thing and it let out a odd squeoosh sound. Some weird white gooze oozed out.  
  
Miroku leapt to his feet and started unwrapping the Kazaana. "It's a demon!" He cried.  
  
Shippo latched onto his arm. "Stop! I want to find out what it is!" He cried.  
  
Miroku wrapped his arm up again but stared at the object. "Okay, so what do we know about this thing?"  
  
"It's brown."  
  
"It's got goop oozing out of the edges."  
  
"It's got green fuzz on top."  
  
"It makes a funny noise when you touch it."  
  
"hmm. . ." Miroku poked the thing carefully with his staff and they watched as more stuff oozed out. "perhaps it is something magic," he suggested. He pulled out a scroll and threw it at the thing.  
  
There was no effect, except the magical paper became stained with goop.  
  
"Yuck!" Said Sango.  
  
"What are you guys doing?"  
  
Inuyasha leapt down from a tree overhead and landed besides Miroku. He'd been watching them for a while, but after a few minutes he curiosity became aroused and he'd hopped down to investigate.  
  
"We," said Miroku, standing up grandly, "Are attempting to divulge the anatomical identity of this -"  
  
Inuyasha smacked him upside the head.  
  
"We're trying to figure out what this is."  
  
Miroku pointed at the object and Inuyasha propped his foot up on shippo's head to take a closer look.  
  
"Hey!" Shippo yelled. He turned into a balloon and bit Inuyasha's head.  
  
"Stupid brat. . ." Inuyasha punctured Shippo with his claw and watched as the kit went flying away. "That was fun. . ."  
  
"Inuyasha," sango said reproachfully. She rolled her eyes and went back to examining the object.  
  
Inuyasha finally looked closer. "Where in seven hells did you find that?!?"  
  
"I don't know," Sango replied. "Shippo found it."  
  
She prodded the object and an ominous squissssssssssssssssssh sounded. Inuyasha recoiled in horror and leapt on top of Kaede's roof, peering over the edge with only his eyes showing.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What are your doing up there?" Miroku asked.  
  
"That thing smells!" Inuyasha shook his head and covered his nose.  
  
Sango sniffed the air too and quickly dug her filter mask out of her bag. "Ugh that stinks. . ."  
  
Just then Shippo came wandering back looking slightly deflated.  
  
Sango poked it once more and they watched as the thing deflated and the green fuzz on top became more prominent.  
  
"That thing is dangerous!" Inuyasha hoped down with one hand covering his nose. "SANKON TESS-"  
  
"Stop Inuyasha!" Miroku said. "you'll destroy lady keade's house!"  
  
Inuyasha glowered but lowered his hand through mid-attack and stared at the object.  
  
Three hours later, Kagome came through the well. "Hi, I'm back!" She called.  
  
No one answered.  
  
"Well, that's weird. . ."  
  
Kagome walked through the forest and saw the three crouched around the object.  
  
"Hi you guys!'  
  
"Kagome-sama!"  
  
"Kagome-chan!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome strolled over. "what are you guys looking. . . at. . ."  
  
"This thing. . ."  
  
"So THAT'S where my egg-salad sandwich went three weeks ago!"  
  
~*~* Das Ende *~*~  
  
Short aint it?  
  
That was the point.  
  
Review. . .  
  
Or fear me. . .  
  
~~Falcon 


End file.
